


dulzura

by awildcur



Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes & Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194782
Kudos: 2





	dulzura

Ez’s fingers lightly ghost up and down your arm. Your sleeping form is draped over him, and looking down at your face, he can’t stop the smile that spreads across his lips. Time is still and peaceful, and he thinks this is the closest he’s had to true happiness in over eight years. His eyes follow his movement, committing every curve of your face and body to his memory.

His phone vibrates on the coffee table. Looking over, Ez sees Angel’s name pop up over a text – more club shit. The noise makes you stir in his arms and Ez shushes you as you start to mumble in your sleep.

“Sorry, amor. Go back to sleep.”

You sigh as you settle back into his warmth, his big arms surrounding you. _Angel can wait_ , he thinks, pulling you closer and laying a soft kiss on top of your head. He can’t tear his eyes away from you, wondering how he got so lucky. What did he do in a past life because he sure as hell didn’t think he deserves you in this one.

Ez’s past is messy, and as a new patch, his future most likely will be, too. He hopes that whatever comes, you’ll be by his side. He’s gonna marry you one day, he’s already decided; when the time is right. The idea of making you his wife has him beaming.

“ **What are you smiling about?”**

So caught up in his dreams for the future, Ez didn’t even realize you woke up. You look up at him from your position, his bright smile still beautiful even upside down.

“You,” he answers. **“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”**

Instinctively, your mouth curves up in a shy smile. “Stop,” you mutter, placing a hand over your face and turning into his shoulder.

“I’m serious,” Ez laughs, pulling your hands away. He interlocks your fingers with his and lightly nudges you with his shoulder. “Do you?”

“A lil’ bit,” your lips mumble against him.

“Wow, just “a lil’ bit,” huh?” he questions in feigned shock. “I gotta step it up.”

You laugh up at him. “You know that’s not true,” you say, turning to rest your chin on his chest. “You treat me like a queen. No one’s ever taken care of me like you do.”

Ez brings up your joined hands and places a kiss on your fingers. **“I want to take care of you,”** he whispers, eyes soft and full of affection. **“You’re special to me.”**

You lean up and give him a soft kiss. He’s in no rush as he reciprocates, keeping you close as he kisses you slowly on the lips, over your face and down to your chin. A low groan escapes you once he moves to your neck, and Ez smiles against your skin.

“I’m gonna take care of you for as long as you let me,” he says.

“Forever, then,” you whisper.


End file.
